Tjhanjeol The Explorer
by CussonsBaekby
Summary: "Kenalin, gue Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Mulai sekarang nama itu bakalan nempel terus di otak lo." Yang Mulia Baekhyun beraksi!/Chanyeol! Baekhyun! CHANBAEK! nonbaku!
1. Chapter 1-Dilupakan

"Maaf, kamu siapa?"

Gue melongo. Tiga orang yang ada di samping gue pun natap gue pake pandangan khawatir. Mereka adalah Mama Papa Chanyeol sama Kak Yoora.

"Yeol, becanda lo ngga lucu. Gue Baekhyun." Gue ketawa sedikit, masih terus neliti ekspresi Chanyeol yang keliatan kayak orang bingung. Gue pun natap Mama Park, tapi beliau hanya geleng-geleng.

"Baek, gue pengen ngomong." Itu Kak Yoora. Narik tangan gue buat ngejauh dari brankar tempat Chanyeol berbaring dengan pasang muka bingung.

Akhirnya gue pun nurut walopun masih bingung dengan ini semua. Semua ini masih terlalu mengejutkan buat gue.

Pertama, berita Chanyeol yang kecelakaan, motor dia tabrakan ama tronton. Dengernya aja gue ngeri, langsung deh hati gue khawatir setengah mati. Chanyeol koma seminggu lebih, dan bangun-bangun, dia malah nanya gue siapa.

"Baek, gue harap lo sabar, ya." Yoora nepuk pundak gue, "Chanyeol kena amnesia apa gitu deh namanya ribet. Singkatnya, dia kehilangan ingatan yang beberapa waktu ini terjadi. Dia ingetnya kejadian dua tahun laluan. Soalnya dia ingetnya dia masih SMA."

Gue pusing.

"Intinya, itu sebelum ada gue kak? Chanyeol masih inget sama lo?" Gue terbata-bata. Ya Gusti, cobaan apa lagi ini.

"Chanyeol inget sama gue, Mama sama Papa. Dia malah tanya, udah bolos sekolah berapa lama," ucap Kak Yoora. Gue masih bingung.

Hamdalah Chanyeol ngga kenapa-kenapa. Gue seneng. Tapi pas denger kondisi Chanyeol yang gini, gue bingung harus gimana. Apa gue harus mulai dari nol lagi, apa perasaan yang Chanyeol punya ke gue udah ilang?

"Yang sabar ya, Baek." Yoora nenangin gue sambil meluk gue. Tanpa sadar air mata gue turun. Ya, nangis aja sekarang. Gue ngga boleh nangis di depan Chanyeol ntar.

Gue ama Kak Yoora pun balik lagi ke kamar rawat Chanyeol. Sebelum buka pintu itu, gue narik napas dalem-dalem.

Di atas brankar, dia lagi duduk senderan bantal sambil makan apel yang dipotongin sama Mama.

"Hey, Chanyeol." Jujur, gue bingung harus mulai dengan gimana.

Setelah menelan apel yang dikunyahnya, Chanyeol natap gue. Mata bulat itu, mata yang gue suka. Bibir itu, bibir yang hobi banget ninggalin cupang di tubuh gue, hidung itu, hidung yang ngga ada bosennya nyium rambut gue.

Chanyeol ada di sini. Tapi gue rasanya jauh banget dari dia, cara dia natap gue, Ya Gusti, gue jadi mellow.

"Hai..." Chanyeol kayaknya bingung mau nanggepin kayak gimana.

"Chanyeol, dia Baekhyun. Pacar kamu." Gue bersyukur Mama Park mau jelasin ke Chanyeol. Gue ngga ada kata-kata yang tepat buat ngakuin diri di depan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol punya pacar manis gini, Ma?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah humornya, Mama ngusak rambut Chanyeol yang masih di perban sambil senyum. "Terus Luhan kemana?"

Jleb.

Chanyeol ingetnya Luhan. Dia mantan pacar dia pas SMA. Oh ya gue hampir lupa, Chanyeol kan ingetnya cuma kenangan-kenangan pas dia SMA.

"Kamu udah putus dari Luhan, sayang. Sekarang Baekhyun itu pacar kamu," jelas Mama Park lagi.

Kenapa dada gue panas gini ya, sedih gue dilupain gini.

Chanyeol terdiam lama banget, kayaknya dia lagi mikir. Tiba-tiba dia ngernyit sambil megangin kepalanya. "Ma, Chanyeol pusing."

Secara refleks gue melangkah lebih deket ke Chanyeol, terus genggam tangan dia yang lagi ngremes kepala dia sendiri. Gue turunin tuh tangan, terus ngelus rambut dia. "Udah jangan terlalu dipikirin. Nanti lo juga inget ke gue lagi, kok."

Chanyeol dongak, cara dia natap ke gue lebih lembut sekarang. Mungkin otaknya oleng, hilang ingatan. Tapi hatinya ngga mungkin ngga mengenali tambatan hatinya.

Itu pun kalo Chanyeol bener-bener sayang ke gue.

Kenapa gue jadi baper, ya?

Gue baru ngerasa, kalo gue takut banget kehilangan Chanyeol. Gue udah terlanjut sayang ke dia. Chanyeol ga boleh pergi dari gue. Ternyata, cinta gue ke Chanyeol gede juga, ya.

.

.

"Baek, nginep aja malam ini. Udah malem bahaya pulang sendirian." Mama park nggandeng tangan gue pas gue mau beres-beres pulang. Chanyeol baru aja pulang dari rumah sakit, dan yang pasti gue harus ada di sisinya.

"Ngga papa Ma, udah biasa kan, pulang jam segini."

"Biasanya kan ada Chanyeol yang nganter. Nginep aja lah Baek, sekarang banyak orang cabul berkeliaran malem-malem gini."

Mama Park masih aja bujuk gue buat nginep. Gue ngelirik Chanyeol yang lagi merhatiin interaksi gue ama Mama Park.

"Gue boleh nginep malam ini?" tanya gue ke Chanyeol. Bukannya gimana, gue takut dia ngga nyaman kalo gue nginep. Sebenernya mah gue ngga peduli mau dia nyaman apa ngga, gue tetep mau nempel ke Chanyeol.

"Eh, Baek kok ngomong gitu? Ya boleh lah, iya kan Yeol?" Mama Park kayak kaget gitu pas denger pertanyaan gue ke Chanyeol. Dia natap Chanyeol sambil melotot gitu, ngirim sinyal buat mengiyakan pertanyaan Mama.

Ha. Lucu.

"E.. eh, iya boleh aja." Chanyeol gagap gitu, ekspresinya bingung. Lucu banget sumpah.

"Beneran?" tanya gue lagi.

"Baekhyun kenapa sih? Biasanya kalo nginep di sini juga keluar kamarnya siang banget. Keluar dari kamar pun lemes, olahraga ranjang kalo kata Chanyeol." Ih Mama Park suka gitu. Gue kan jadi malu.

Gue emang sering nginep di sini. Dan Chanyeol maksa buat tidur sekamar, alhasil gue biasanya tidur cuma sebentar karena pasti gue ama Chanyeol ngga cuma tidur, tapi tidur-tiduran, eh salah, saling meniduri, eh salah lagi. Gue ditidurin Chanyeol.

Ah pokoknya itu.

"Maksud Mama apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia pasang muka innocent, Ya Gusti kuatkan hamba. Kemana Chanyeol yang mesum itu?

"Ya udah, Baek nginep ya." Putus gue akhirnya. Mama park senyum lebar.

"Nah gitu dong. Ntar bantuin Chanyeol mandi juga ya." Mana park kedip-kedipin mata ke arah gue. Elah Mama tau aja kalo gue kangen tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang lagi duduk manis di sofa pun gelagapan. "Chanyeol bisa mandi sendiri kok, mah! Kenapa nyuruh Bekyun buat bantu?"

Gue sedih. Nama gue aja dia masih salah nyebutnya.

Gue pun berjalan ke arah dia, ngeraih telapak tangannya buat salaman ama gue. "Kenalin, gue Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Mulai sekarang nama itu bakalan nempel terus di otak lo."

Gue ngga peduli omongan gue bakal terdengar horor atau gimana. Yang penting gue puas liat wajah Chanyeol yang kayak kaget gitu pas dengar perkataan gue.

"Ngga usah malu, Chanyeol. Gue juga sering bantuin lo mandi kok, malah lo yang maksa gue buat mandiin lo." Pipi Chanyeol bersemu merah. Seriusan ini, Chanyeol yang macho jadi menye-menye gini?

Akhirnya gue ngajak dia buat ke kamar. Bukan buat ena-ena. Tapi buat mandiin dia. Soalnya di rumah sakit dia kan ngga mandi, cuma ngelap sana-sini doang. Tangannya yang sebelah kanan juga masih diperban.

Dengan hati-hati gue ngelepas kemeja Chanyeol, gue ngelepas kancingnya sambil natap ke mata dia. Tapi kayaknya dia malu gitu, jadi Chanyeol ngga bales tatapan gue dan malah ngga jelas natepin apa. Pas gue mau buka kait celana dia, tangan kiri dia genggam tangan gue.

"Biar aku sendiri," gagap Chanyeol. Gue senyumin aja pas Chanyeol natap gue dengan canggung. Gue pun kekeh tetep nelanjangin Chanyeol.

"Ngga usah malu. Biasanya lo seneng banget kalo gue nelanjangin lo, Yeol." Gue menyeringai pas Chanyeol malu-malu kucing gitu sama nutupin tititnya, ih gemes banget sumpah.

"Yuk cepetan mandinya soalnya dingin." Akhirnya pun gue ngajak Chanyeol buat masuk ke kamar mandi. Gue nyiapin air di bath up tapi ngga terlalu penuh, soalnya takutnya kalo pake shower, luka dia jadi basah lagi dong.

Chanyeol dengan pelan masuk ke dalam bath up, masih dengan tangan kiri yang nangkup di selangkangannya. Gue diem-diem ngikik.

Pertama gue basahin bagian tubuh Chanyeol yang belum basah, terus gue sabunin punggung Chanyeol pakai spons dan sabun. Dari punggung, terus ke dadanya. Chanyeol masih aja enggan buat natao ke gue, gue yakin dia masih malu. Pas usapan gue turun ke bagian perut bawah, tubuh Chanyeol tersentak dan secara refleks natap ke gue.

"Eeenng, yang itu. Ngga usah Baek."

Chanyeol gagap lagi, lucu banget.

"Yang itu mana?" Gue godain sekalian lah ini cogan satu.

"Bagian privasi lelaki."

Gue ketawa, dengan gemas gue remes sekalian titit dia. "Ini?"

Chanyeol melotot, secara refleks berdiri dari bath up. Gue pun ndongak, Chanyeol masiiih aja nutupin tititnya.

"Udahan deh mandinya." Dia langsung keluar dari bath up dan langsung masuk ke bilik shower, bilasin tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol, ntar basah luka lo."

Tapi dia ngga mau dengerin gue. Dengan cepat dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah gue selesai bilas bagian tubuh gue yang kena sabun, gue ikut masuk ke kamar Chanyeol dan liat dia lagi kesusahan make baju.

"Kenapa ngga minta tolong?" Gue ngedeket dan ngambil celana dalem yang lagi mau dia pake. Terus gue nunduk, masangin dari satu kaki ke kaki lainnya. Pas sampe ke atas dikit, gue kaget.

"Eh, titit lo bangun, Yeol?"

Gue rada lupa kalo si Chanyeol ini horny-an. Cepet sange.

Chanyeol nutupin tititnya lagi sambil geleng-geleng. Gue ketawa lagi sambil nyingirin telapak tangan kirinya yang masih betah ngandang burungnya.

"Sini gue bantuin lah. Nyantai aja. Udah sekarang kamu duduk sini." Gue nuntun dia buat duduk di pinggir ranjang, dan gue oun jongkok di depan selangkangannya. Kasian kan kalo dia bakal nahan ngaceng semalaman?

Chanyeol njerit pas gue nggenggam twinsball-nya sambil masukin titit dia ke mulut gue. Buru-buru dia narik gue buat berdiri.

"Ngga usah baek. Biarin aja ntar aku sendiri - "

Gue ngga mau denger, dengan pelan gue ndorong dia ampe terlentang di kasur, plus tatapan intimidasi gue yang nyuruh dia buat nurutin apa yang gue mau.

"Biarin gue bantu lo, oke? Seenggaknya walaupun lo belum nganggep pacar ke gue, anggep aja gue temen yang bantuin lo." Akhirnya Chanyeol diem.

Gue ngelanjutin kerjaan yang sempat tertunda. Dengan gerakan cepat gue mijit penis Chanyeol dari pangkal ke ujung. Dia ngedesah sambil geleng-gelengin kepalanya. Tangannya secara refleks ngeremas kepala gue dan nyuruh gue buat blowjob dia.

Nah kan, sekali mesum ya tetep mesum. Udah dari pabriknya dia mesum, mau hilang ingatan pun tetep aja mesum.

.

Lanjutkah?


	2. Chapter 2 - Jleb Moment

Authors note : Sangat berterima kasih untuk semua yang baca dan meninggalkan jejak. Terima kasih, terima kasih. Aku sayang kalian. Aku langsung apdet karena ada cecunguk yang nagih. Brb aku ketik, makasih sisca presiousca yang protes kalo dipanggil siska.

.

.

Tjhanjeol the Explorer 2

Hal terindah yang gue liat pagi ini yaitu muka Chanyeol. Mata buletnya ketutup kelopak mata, terus bibirnya rada kebuka. Mukanya polos banget. Gue ngga tahan buat nyium pipi dia.

Pas gue selesai di kecupan ke empat, Chanyeol kebangun, langsung melotot gitu. Mungkin kaget kali ya liat bidadari cantik gini pas bangun tidur.

"Pagi," sapa gue pertama kali sambil senyum, terus ngecup bibir dia sekali. Chanyeol buru-buru bangkit buat duduk sambil megangin bibirnya. "Tenang aja, itu bukan ciuman pertama lo."

"Aku tau, lagian ciuman pertamaku itu Luhan."

Gue diem. Ah gue lupa kalo Luhan emang pacar pertamanya Chanyeol. Tapi, kok sakit ya denger itu. Terus, aneh banget denger Chanyeol make 'aku dan kamu' ke gue. Karena kita sebelumnya sepakat pake bahasa nyantai aja biar lebih deket.

"Yeol. Biasanya lo selalu bilang, 'bagi gue, setiap ciuman kita adalah ciuman pertama gue'."

Chanyeol kayak ngga percaya gitu, natap gue pake ekspresinya yang keheranan. Dia nunjuk mukanya sendiri pake telunjuk. "Aku ngomong gitu?"

Gue ngangguk. "Please pake 'gue lo' aja ke gue, ngga usah sok sopan gitu."

"Tapi aku belum kenal sama kamu."

Jawaban Chanyeol bener-bener jleb di gue. Bayangin aja, pacar yang berbulan-bulan selalu ada di sisi lo, tiba-tiba ngga inget ama lo sama sekali.

"Gue itu pacar lo, Yeol. Gue tau lo suka pake celana dalem warna merah. Lo suka kentut pas mandi, file porno lo di laptop namanya lumbung dosa, terus kondom kesukaan lo yang rasa jeruk." Gue nyerocos panjang lebar, gedeg juga rasanya kalo ngga diakuin gini. Ga peduli dah keluarga Chanyeol mau denger apa ngga.

Wajah Chanyeol layu gitu, jadi merah. Entah karena omongan gue semua bener atau karena terlalu frontal, gue ngga tau. "Kon.. kondom?"

"Lo udah make gue banyak kali. Gue juga tau lo nyembunyiin rekaman bokep kita di bawah lampu tidur itu." Gue nunjuk lampu tidur di sebelah ranjang Chanyeol. "Tapi gue diem aja soalnya gue juga suka."

Chanyeol ngelirik ke arah lampu itu, mungkin penasaran tentang omongan gue. Gue udah terlanjur kesel di pagi hari, gimana ya, seminggu lebih gue ada di sisi Chanyeol, tapi dia selalu aja ngga nganggep gue ada. Gue tau dia lupa ingatan, tapi ya seenggaknya dia hargain gue lah, bukannya ngungkit Luhan terus.

Gue pun bangkit ke kamar mandi buat ngademin kepala. Pusing kalo mikirin Chanyeol mulu.

.

.

Pas gue udah balik dari mandi, gue nemuin Chanyeol lagi duduk di depan laptop sambil pake headset. Pas gue ngintip, ternyata dia lagi nonton rekaman yang gue bilang dia sembunyiin di bawah lampu.

Pengen ngakak sebenernya, dia kaget banget pas gue nyolek pundak dia. Pas dia noleh, wajahnya udah merah gitu, keringetan.

"Kenapa malu gitu? Lo hebat kok olahraga ranjangnya." Gue senyum mesum ke arah dia. Chanyeol malah nutup layar laptop itu terus tangannya pindah ke arah selangkangan dia. Gue yakin dia ngaceng.

Gue. Yakin. Dia. Ngaceng.

"Mau pake tangan atau mulut?"

.

.

"Chanyeol, ada temen-temen kamu tuh di bawah."

Suara Mama Park kedenger dari dalem. Gue yang lagi jongkok di depan Chanyeol yang lagi merem melek keenakan karena tititnya ada di dalem mulut gue pun berenti sejenak. "Mama lo manggil."

"Ah selesaiin ini dulu."

"Chanyeol? Baekhyun?"

"Bentar Ma, Chanyeol lagi mandi bentar."

Tangan Chanyeol kembali nuntun tititnya biar masuk ke mulut gue lagi. Gue pun ketawa sambil ngenyot, Chanyeol kejang-kejang. Chanyeol balik sifatnya kalo lagi ada 'acara titit' ama gue. Bener-bener Chanyeol yang gue kenal.

Dua menit kemudian Chanyeol crot. Gue seneng liat dia kewalahan sambil megap-megap paska ejakulasi. Seksi banget, walaupun belum mandi. Gue pun bangkit terus ambilin handuk buat dia.

"Udah lo mandi dulu sana. Atau butuh bantuan gue lagi?" tanya gue. Chanyeol geleng, mungkin masih malu sama kejadian kemarin malam sama barusan. Ya udahlah, gue ngalah. Mungkin dia belum terbiasa dengan adanya keberadaan gue. Daripada ntar jatohnya dia ilfeel ke gue kan?

Pas gue lagi bersihin mulut gue pake tisu sambil jalan ke pintu, gue denger Chanyeol manggil gue. Tapi kayaknya gue salah denger deh.

"Baekhyun."

Ah bener, suara dia.

Gue pun noleh, dia ngga mau bales tatapan gue. "Makasih buat yang tadi."

Setelah bilang gitu, dia balik terus masuk ke kamar mandi. Ya ampun, lucu banget si Chanyeol gue. Tambah cuyunq.

.

.

"Hai cantik." Gumoh. Pengin gumoh aja gue kalo liat muka temen Chanyeol yang satu ini. Bukan karena dia jelek atau gimana, tapi ya itu gombalan dia yang gembel banget suka bikin gue ilfeel. Jongin namanya. Temen baik Chanyeol dari mereka brojol katanya. "Si Tiang mana? Kangen gue."

"Lagi mandi bentar." Gue pun duduk di seberang Jongin duduk. Dia bawa temen-temennya yang lain. Kalo ngga salah namanya Jongdae, terus Sehun.

"Mandi junub? Abis maljum ya kalian?"

"Ngerti aja deh lo Jong. Bawa apa kalian?"

"Kondom satu pak."

"Kampret." Ga nyangka gue lah, lupa gue kalo dia sebelas duabelas ama Chanyeol tingkat mesumnya.

"Gimana Chanyeol? Katanya amnesia?" tanya Sehun ke gue. Duh dia itu pahatan paling tampan di antara temen-temennya Chanyeol.

"Dia ingetnya pas jaman-jaman SMA. Ama gue lupa total." Gue lemes dan males jelasin sebenernya. Tapi ya terpaksa gue jelasin ke mereka, kalo ngga bisa-bisa Jongin ngusel ke gue lagi ah.

"Tapi kok kalian masih sepong-sepongan?" tanya Jongin. Gue seketika melotot ke dia.

"Loh kok lo tau?" Heran gue, dia punya indera ke enam atau gimana ya?

"Emak Chanyeol tadi yang bilang, katanya lo lagi asik ngemut loli."

LAH.

Mama Park tau aja sih. Malu lah gue.

Tiba-tiba yang dibicarain dateng. Mama Park bawa nampan minuman sama makanan ringan. Gue bangkit buat bantuin dia.

"Udah duduk aja Baek, kamu kan udah capek layanin Chanyeol." Mama Park senyum genit ke arah gue. Lah, gue malu.

"Apaan sih Ma, ngga gitu kok."

"Mama maklum kok. Udah duduk aja yang tenang kayak Jongin tuh." Akhirnya gue pun duduk lagi. "Mama tinggal ke dalem ya. Jangan lupa dimakan itu camilannya."

"Iya tanteee..." Itu jawaban mereka bertiga.

Chanyeol dateng abis itu. Dia belum pake atasan. Ya Gusti gue lupa, tangannya kan masih luka. Gue pun berdiri terus nyamperin dia yang lagi jalan ke arah kita.

"Bantuin gue dong."

"Duh susah ya Yang, sori gue kelupaan." Gue mbantu dia make kemeja lengan pendeknya. Dari belakang tuh para cecunguk nyuit-nyuitin gue ama Chanyeol. Gue mah biasa aja soalnya mereka biasa gitu, tapi Chanyeol langsung ngalihin pandangannya ke mereka.

"Loh Jongin, lo kok kinclongan sih sekarang?" Chanyeol langsung jalan ke arah mereka pas gue udah selesai bantu dia pake bajunya. Yah, temen seperjuangannya dia itu.

"Kampret lo, lagi sakit masih aja ngatain orang."

"Lah kan gue muji lo." Chanyeol senyum lebar. Duh, kapan ya terakhir kali gue liat senyum lepasnya Chanyeol yang kayak gitu? "Jongdae, Mimin gimana kabarnya?"

Ah, Jongdae kan temen Chanyeol dari SMA juga.

"Udah nikah ama orang lain keles. Lo lupa ingatannya kebangetan sih?"

"Hah?" Chanyeol garuk-garuk kepala. Bingung lagi pasti dia.

"Ini Sehun, temen lo di kampus." Gue ngenalin Sehun ke Chanyeol, soalnya dia ngelirik-lirik Sehun dari tadi tapi ngga berani nyapa.

"Maaf ya, aku ngga ngenalin kamu."

"Ya ampun ga usah kaku gitu ke gue, biasanya juga manggil gue anjing lo."

"Gue?" Chanyeol bingung lagi. Duh, berikanlah hamba kesabaran Ya Gusti.

"Udah lah biarin aja, lama-lama ntar juga dia inget lagi ama lo, Hun." Jongdae mencoba menghibur. Chanyeol bilang makasih dengan ekspresi ngga enak gitu.

"Kalian ngga sama Luhan?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol ya ini lagi. Gue pun langsung suram, Jongin Jongdae Sehun ngelirik ke gue, mungkin merasakan aura negatif di sekeliling gue kali ya.

"Lo serius nanyain Luhan di depan Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin. Dia emang paling peka kalo masalah kayak gini.

Chanyeol noleh ke arah gue, gue tau dia natap gue lama banget, tapi gue pura-pura sibuk ama ponsel gue.

Sakit sumpah, udah banyak kali dia ngungkit-ungkit mantan dia di hadapan gue. Gue tau dia lupa ingatan. Gue tau kalo dia ingetnya ama Luhan, tapi seenggaknya gue pengin dihargain keberadaannya, walaupun dia ngga inget sama sekali ama gue.

"Dia emang ngga perduliin gue Jong." Gue senyum ke Jongin, dan gue yakin senyuman gue keliatan menyedihkan banget. Ga peduli, gue ga bisa ngendaliin perasaan gue. "Gue bukan siapa-siapa."

"Eh, bukan gitu." Chanyeol buru-buru motong ucapan gue. Gue mbales natap dia. Penasaran dia bakalan ngomong apa ke gue. "Kan kamu tau aku ngga inget kamu."

"Iya, emang sih mau dulu atau sekarang lo tetep aja mandang gue sebelah mata. Luhan terus yang lo pikirin. Gue yang ada di sisi lo tapi lo cuma nganggep gue sebagai ..."

Tanpa sadar gue nangis.

Bersambung ...


	3. Chapter 3-Fakta Menyakitkan

Muka Baekhyun udah merah nahan tangis sama marah karena sikap Chanyeol. Baekhyun bukannya ngga sakit pas Chanyeol ngga peduliin dia, bukannya ngga cemburu pas Chanyeol lebih sering sebut nama mantannya daripada nama dia, Baekhyun sakit tapi dia berusaha buat tegar, karena dia yakin kalau Chanyeol beneran sayang ke dia, semua bakal balik ke semula dan Chanyeol bakalan jadi Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal.

Tapi, pas liat pandangan ngga enak dan tatapan kasian dari temen-temen Chanyeol, Baekhyun ngerasa malu. Siapa sih yang ngga malu pas orang lain tau kalo pacar lo lebih milih orang lain daripada pacarnya sendiri?

"Yah Baek jangan nangis gitu." Jongin serba salah pas liat air mata Baekhyun turun melewati pipinya. Yang lainnya juga bingung, soalnya ini pertama kalinya buat mereka semua ngeliat Baekhyun nangis.

"Udah ah, Chanyeol kan otaknya lagi osle, Baek. Diemin aja dulu," tambah Jongdae.

Chanyeol yang ngeliat Baekhyun nangis tapi ngga mau natap ke dia pun akhirnya ngerasa bersalah juga. Jongin dehem-dehem ngasih kode ke Chanyeol buat nenangin Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol malah bingung harus ngelakuin apa.

"Maafin gue, Baek." Chanyeol nyoba buat nyentuh lengan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun malah nutupin mukanya pake telapak tangan.

"Ha ha ha apaan sih gue melow banget. Kayaknya karna gue laper, deh. Gue makan dulu," ucap Baekhyun sambil ketawa gaje. Tanpa noleh ke siapapun, Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri dan jalan ke dapur. Ke mana pun asal dia ga liat wajah Chanyeol dulu, soalnya gedeg banget bawaannya. Pengin nonjok tapi ya si Chanyeol juga rada ga salah karna dia amnesia.

"Baekkie nangis? Kenapa? Chanyeol nakal lagi?" Mama Park yang lagi sibuk di dapur pun akhirnya sadar kalo Baekhyun ada di sana. Baekhyun ngga bisa nyembunyiin wajahnya yang masih agak merah karna nahan marah.

"Sakit banget rasanya Mah, Chanyeol kok ngga inget-inget ya sama Baek. Baek dicuekin terus. Pengen nyerah aja rasanya kalo Chanyeol nyebut nama mantannya terus."

Mama Park ngelus pundak Baekhyun dengan sabar, "Hush kok ngomong gitu sih? Kalian kan saling sayang. Emang bisa kamu seminggu aja ngga liat Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun geleng-geleng imut sambil nangis lagi, "Tapi Chanyeol tega banget ke Baek Mah."

"Ya udah ntar Mama jewer lagi aja biar kupingnya tambah lebar."

Baekhyun ketawa pas denger Mama Park ngeledek dia. Akhirnya Baekhyun bantuin Mama Park masak sementara Chanyeol masih ngobrol bareng temen-temennya. Mendingan buat saat ini Baekhyun ngejauh dulu deh dari Chanyeol, soalnya deket Chanyeol mulu ngga baik buat hatinya, disakitin mulu.

.

.

"Lo jahat banget ke Baekhyun sumpah." Jongin memulai pembicaraan pas punggung Baekhyun udah ngga keliatan, ngilang ke dapur. Chanyeol pun yang masih rada bingung pun natap Jongin yang mukanya udah ngga nyante ke dia. "Walopun gue itu temen lo, Yeol, tapi ngeliat Baekhyun disakiti gini gue juga ga terima."

Chanyeol tambah bingung, "Maksud lo apa sih jong?"

Jongin ngehembusin napasnya kasar, susah dan butuh tenaga ekstra soalnya ngomong ama orang sakit gini.

"Ada untungnya juga lo amnesia gini. Udah ga usah mikirin omongan gue tadi. Sekarang yang perlu lo lakuin, baik-baikin deh, Baekhyun itu. Dimana lagi lo dapet yang kayak dia!"

"Udah lah Jong biarin aja ntar Chanyeol tambah pusing," sela Sehun. Dia rada ga tega gitu liat wajah Chanyeol yang plonga-plongo ga jelas.

Jongin masih aja mendelik ke Chanyeol, "Awas aja lo berani nyakitin Baekhyun!"

Walapun masih bingung dengan obrolan mereka, Chanyeol nyoba buat tenang. Tadi aja liat muka Baekhyun yang merah pas nangis gitu, rasanya Chanyeol udah ngerasa bersalah banget. Udah gitu dia ga keluar-keluar dari dapur lagi.

"Anak-anak makan dulu!" Mama Park tereak dari arah ruang makan. Gengnya Chanyeol pun ngeiyain dan tanpa ragu jalan santai ke ruang makan, ngga lupa juga nyeret Chanyeol yang masih duduk anteng.

Mama Park senyum manis banget pas temen-temen anaknya udah duduk manis sambil nggodain kalo Mama Park tetep aja masih cantik walaupun umurnya udah menginjak kepala empat.

"Loh, Baekhyun kemana, tante?" tanya Jongdae. Soalnya dari tadi ngobrol di sini dan Baekhyun ngga keliatan batang hidungnya. Chanyeol yang dari tadi tengak-tengok nyariin pacarnya tanpa mau bertanya pun ikut merhatiin mamanya, pengin tau si Baekhyun lagi di mana.

"Baekhyun pulang, katanya ada yang harus dikerjain di rumah."

"Baekhyun pulang?!" Itu suara Chanyeol yang ngga selow. Mendelik gitu ke mamanya.

"Kayaknya sih dia lagi marah sama seseorang, soalnya dia motong wortel aja tadi anarkis gitu kayak mau bunuh seseorang." Mama park bisa aja kalo nyindir deh, Jongin ngernyitin alis pas bayangin Baekhyun genggam pisau terus ngiris-ngiris wortel agresif gitu, ngeri.

"Chanyeol ngga ngapa-ngapain Baekhyun kok, Ma. Kenapa mama natep Chanyeol gitu?"

"Ini namanya melotot, sayang." Mama Park bener-bener harus sabar ngadepin anak tersayang yang satu ini. Dia nyiapin mangkuk terakhir masakannya terus duduk berhadapan sama Chanyeol. "Kamu tuh ya ngga ada hati apa, Baekhyun udah rela nemenin kamu, bantuin kamu pas sakit gini, tapi kamu bahasnya Luhan terus."

"Baekhyun ngadu ke mama?"

"Baekhyun ngga mungkin ngadu gitu-gituan ke mama. Dia tu tipe orang yang mendem sakitnya sendiri. Selalu berusaha senyum padahal dia lagi sakit. Kasian dia. Makannya baik-baik lah ke dia."

Jongdae sama Jongin pun ikut menimpali di sela acara makan mereka. "Iya tuh, dia jarang banget nangis yeol. Itu pertama kali gue liat dia nangis."

Ucapan mereka bener-bener membuat Chanyeol dilema, merasa bersalah. Apa Chanyeol bener-bener udah keterlaluan ya ama Baekhyun sampe Baekhyun nangis gitu?

Ya udahlah, seenggaknya walaupun ntar perasaannya ga akan sama lagi ke Baekhyun, soalnya Chanyeol udah ngga inget lagi kalo pacar dia sekarang tuh Baekhyun, dia bakal berusah buat ngga bikin Baekhyun sedih.

.

.

Baekhyun ngga balik ke rumah Chanyeol sampe 2 hari dan ngga ngabarin lewat pesan sekalipun. Chanyeol bener-bener dirundung rasa bersalah.

Hari ini dia berniat buat balik ke kampus walaupun mamanya udah ngelarang dia. Ngga mungkin kan dia terus menerus diem diri di rumah kayak pengangguran gini.

Akhirnya dia nyampe di kampus, di deket pintu gerbang dia liat Jongin lagi ngomong ama seseorang yang belum Chanyeol tahu identitasnya.

Emang tadi Chanyeol nelpon Jongin disuruh jemput dia di gerbang, soalnya Chanyeol ga inget seluk beluk kampusnya, juga kelas yang dia ikuti.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat ke arah dua orang yang kayaknya lagi ngobrol serius gitu. Kayaknya Chanyeol kenal deh ama tuh orang.

Dia Luhan. Beneran Luhan.

Sebelum Chanyeol sempet ngedeket ke arah mereka untuk sekedar menyapa, Jongin kayaknya sedikit dorong-dorong pundak Luhan biar masuk ke area kampus dan Luhan pun nurutin Jongin.

"Jongin!" panggil Chanyeol, membuat Jongin yang tadinya masih liatin Luhan jadi noleh ke Chanyeol. Jongin rada kaget gitu pas tau Chanyeol ada di belakangnya. "Tadi itu Luhan, kan?"

Jongin pasrah, mau gimana lagi, Chanyeol sendiri yang udah liat kalo yang tadi ngobrol ama dia itu Luhan. "Iya tadi itu Luhan."

"Kok lo kayak ngusir dia gitu?"

Jongin terkekeh, ngerangkul pundak Chanyeol terus ngajak dia buat jalan. "Ngusir? Ngga kok! Tadi dia kayak buru-buru gitu soalnya ada tugasnya yang belum dikumpulin."

Walaupun masih curiga, Chanyeol sekarang mau diem dulu dan nikmatin hari pertama kuliah dia setelah dia sakit.

"Omong-omong, Baekhyun ada jadwal ngga hari ini?"

"Ada tapi ntar sore. Gue udah bilang ke dia kalo mulai hari ini lo ngampus, sih."

"Terus dia jawab apa?"

"Cuma di-read."

Chanyeol tanpa sadar menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat.

.

.

Chanyeol senyum pas usaha menelpon Baekhyun akhirnya berbuah hasil di percobaannya yang ke sebelas.

"Halo, Baekhyun."

" **Hmmm, apa?** "

Suara Baekhyun lesu gitu, jutek lagi. Baekhyun bener-bener marah deh kayaknya.

"Lo satu jam lagi ada kelas, kan? Kita ketemuan ya ntar abis kelas lo selesai?"

" **Ngga mau, gue mau bolos aja.** "

Jawaban Baekhyun tanpa sadar membuat Chanyeol cemberut.

"Kenapa bolos? Ntar gue traktir es krim stoberi spesial yang di kedai tikungan area kampus deh, yang kayak biasa, dua ukuran jumbo!" Tanpa sadar Chanyeol ngomong gitu dengan menggebu-gebu. Dia udah nyenderin tubuhnya ke tembok saking putus asanya.

Chanyeol ngeliat layar ponselnya dan teleponnya masih tersambung, tapi kok Baekhyun ngga ngejawab.

"Baekhyun?"

" **Yeol... Lo ...** " Suara Baekhyun kayak ragu-ragu gitu. Bikin Chanyeol penasaran ama kalimat selanjutnya. **"Lo inget es krim favorit gue, terus kedai langganan kita! Lo bahkan inget gue suka abisin dua porsi."**

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersadar. Benar. Darimana dia tahu kalo Baekhyun bakalan mau kalo dibujuk sama dua porsi es krim stoberi spesial yang ada di kedai tikungan kampus? Dari mana? Dari mana?

Chanyeol sadar kalo itu adalah sebuah kebiasaan. Walaupun dia lupa, tapi kebiasaan yang sering dia lakuin, Chanyeol sedikit-dikit masih inget.

" **Oke gue ga jadi bolos! Kali ini gue mau minta tiga porsi plus nonton di bioskop. Belajar yang bener ya! See you!"**

Telepon ditutup. Chanyeol masih bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun memang benar-benar ada dalam kehidupannya sebelum ia kecelakaan ternyata benar adanya. Baekhyun terikat dengannya. Bukankah begitu?

Chanyeol melangkah dengan pelan menuju ke kelas selanjutnya. Ketika ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya ke sebuah ruangan, Chanyeol terkesiap. Ia menyadari bahwa ia terkunci di dalam toilet bersama seseorang. Baru saja ia akan berteriak, namun diurungkannya karena orang yang ia lihat di depannya adalah seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Luhan?" panggil Chanyeol dengan ragu. Luhan tersenyum sangat manis padanya dan menyentuh dadanya yang terbalut kemeja dan itu sedikit membuat Chanyeol terkesiap.

"Ya, Chanyeol," Luhan berbisik. Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Luhan tapi sulit, karena keadaan toiletnya yang sempit.

"Lo kecelakaan pas pulang dari rumah gue. Gue khawatir banget ke lo tapi Jongin ngelarang gue buat nemuin lo. Gue marah sama Jongin," adu Luhan dengan nada manja yang membuat Chanyeol tercenung.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol jelas kaget pas denger kalimat yang diucapkan Luhan. Dia pulang dari rumah Luhan? Ngapain?

"Luhan, bentar..." Chanyeol nahan tangan Luhan yang nyentuh tangannya. "Bukannya kita udah putus dari lama dan gue itu pacarnya Baekhyun?"

Luhan ketawa kenceng, terus nutupin bibirnya sendiri karena mungkin dia sadar kalo dia lagi sembunyi.

"Lo kenapa sih Chanyeol? Iya Baekhyun emang pacar lo, tapi lo sering main ke kos-an gue dan kita seneng-seneng," jelas Luhan sambil senyum nggoda ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol bingung bukan main. "Ini juga tempat favorit kita pas lo kepalang ngaceng."

"Bentaran deh, Baekhyun pacar gue tapi gue main sama lo." Chanyeol mikir lagi, "Gue selingkuh dari Baekhyun?"

 **Deng deng deng!**

 **H** ai ketemu lagi dengan cerita main-mainku! Hehe aku nulis ini buat ngilangin stres kok, jadi bersyukur udah ada yang mau baca dan ninggalin review. Makasih banget ya.. aku kasih ciuman lagi semoga jangan bosen :***

See you!


	4. Chapter 4-Masa?

Baekhyun ngga berenti senyum-senyum sejak ia dan Chanyeol telponan. Dia segera bangkit dari acara males-malesnya, mandi, gosok gigi, terus milih pakaian bagus yang dia punya buat ngampus. Pas liat pantulan dirinya di kaca, Baekhyun cekikikan karena dia ngerasa kayak lagi mau _first date_ lagi sama Chanyeol.

Jadi keinget, pas _first date_ mereka, Baekhyun masih malu-malu gitu. Chanyeol mah dari dulu udah hobi nggombal, makannya Baekhyun bener-bener kesengsem sama bujangan satu itu.

Huh pake _flashback-flashback_ segala, jadinya gue jadi makin kangen ke Chanyeol kan, pikir Baekhyun. Setelah merasa ia sudah benar-benar siap, Baekhyun berangkat dengan hati yang riang.

.

.

Pipi Baekhyun pegel rasanya karena ga bisa berenti senyum, apalagi pas dia liat Chanyeol lagi berdiri sendirian di depan kelasnya.

"Beb," panggil Baekhyun, nyelipin lengannya di lengan Chanyeol. Melihat Chanyeol yang kayak kaget gitu, Baekhyun ngedeket ke muka Chanyeol dan menemukan ekspresi aneh dari wajah lelaki tinggi itul. Antara bingung, sedih, kayak ada yang pengin diungkapin Chanyeol lewat tatapan matanya. "Lo ngalamunin apa?"

Chanyeol menghindari tatapan mata Baekhyun sambil geleng-geleng. "Ngga.. ngga kok, cuma kepikiran... Tugas, ya, tugas."

Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, "Ya udah biasa aja kali Yeol, gue ngga lagi nuduh lo selingkuh atau apa, kan?"

Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol dirundung perasaan bersalah lagi. Ia melihat tatapan kebahagiaan di mata Baekhyun saat lelaki itu menatapnya.

Chanyeol teringat ucapan Luhan beberapa jam lalu.

 _"Lo kenapa sih Chanyeol? Iya Baekhyun emang pacar lo, tapi lo sering main ke kos-an gue dan kita seneng-seneng," jelas Luhan sambil senyum nggoda ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol bingung bukan main. "Ini juga tempat favorit kita pas lo kepalang ngaceng."_

 _"Bentaran deh, Baekhyun pacar gue tapi gue main sama lo." Chanyeol mikir lagi, "Gue selingkuh dari Baekhyun?"_

 _Luhan ketawa ngeliat raut wajah kebingungan dari Chanyeol. "Selingkuh, ya, selingkuh. Kalo lo sih nyebut ini main-main."_

 _"Gue beneran bisa jahat kayak gitu?" tanya Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri, membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Ia menangkup wajah Chanyeol lalu menatap mata bulat itu._

 _"Lo, kenapa?"_

 _Fakta mengenai dirinya yang amnesia hanya diketahui oleh keluarga, teman dekat Chanyeol, dan juga Baekhyun. Luhan belum tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol._

 _Chanyeol menuntun Luhan buat bangkit dari pangkuannya. Setelah merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut, Chanyeol meraih handel pintu toiletnya. "Gue... Gue harus pergi!"_

 _._

 _._

"...Nyeol, tiga cup ya es krimnya. Ih Chanyeol gue ga didengerin!"

Chanyeol gelagapan pas Baekhyun nglepasin tautan tangan mereka, terus wajahnya cemberut gitu. Duh perbedaannya gede banget sama pas dia senyum, tapi tetep cantik sih.

"Eh maaf baek, gue cuma kepikiran, kepikiran - "

"Tugas?" sela Baekhyun. "Lo bukan tipe orang yang mau pusing karena tugas. Udah deh gue tau lo belum mau jujur ke gue, tapi bisa ngga lo ngehargain kalo lagi sama gue, ya pikiran lo di sini, ngga kemana-mana."

Mata Baekhyun udah berkaca-kaca gitu, ada pepatah bilang, jangan terlalu banyak ketawa karena tandanya lo bakal mau nangis, itu kayaknya ya lagi dialamin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tambah gelagapan karena ketahuan bohong dan Baekhyun bener, pikirannya melanglang buana ngga jelas, padahal dia sendiri yang ngajak Baekhyun hang out.

Chanyeol ngedeket ke Baekhyun dan nggenggam tangan dia yang mulai dingin. "Maafin gue, gue pengen juga terbuka sama lo, tapi gue lagi mastiin sesuatu. Sampai saat itu dateng, lo mau sabar ngadepin gue?"

Baekhyun membalas tatapan Chanyeol yang natap dia dengan ekspresi serius, ya, Baekhyun semakin mengenali tatapan Chanyeol, tatapan yang berani, bukan getar kebimbangan yang tergambar di dalamnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya meruntuhkan wajah cemberutnya dan membalas genggaman Chanyeol. Chanyeol mungkin ga sejahat yang Baekhyun kira, mungkin dia lagi berusaha berjuang buat ngembaliin ingatannya yang ilang. Jadi, Baekhyun bakal berusaha buat ngertiin. "Jadi, tiga cup es krim ditambah pop corn jumbo buat nonton?"

Chanyeol ngga jawab, alih-alih ngecup pipi Baekhyun. Membuat pipi gembil itu kembali mengembang karena senyum yang kian melebar.

.

.

"Duh, So Ji Sub ganteng banget." Chanyeol ngelirik Baekhyun yang bisik-bisik sendiri sambil fokus ke tontonan di depannya. Chanyeol terkekeh gemas melihat mulut Baekhyun yang penuh dengan pop corn dengan ekspresi serius karena terlalu hanyut dalam film.

"Dia mirip dosen ekonomi yang naksir ke lo," bisik Chanyeol di deket telinga Baekhyun.

"Eh iya juga, matanya mirip banget, terus tinggi juga, mancung." Baekhyun ngangguk-ngangguk setuju sambil tetap serius dengan tontonannya. Setelah sadar akan sesuatu, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum misterius. "Lo inget lagi sesuatu tentang gue! Tentang dosen yang naksir gue! Duh Chanyeool!"

Baekhyun heboh sendiri, _cup pop corn_ jumbo yang tadinya dia peluk kini diletakin di pinggiran kursi bioskop, terus tangan lentiknya nangkup wajah Chanyeol, dia menghadiahi kecupan bertubi-tubi di bibir Chanyeol, meninggalkan rasa manis karamel dari pop corn yang dimakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghentikan selebrasinya saat penonton lain mengeluhkan kebisingan mereka. Akhirnya dia kembali duduk manis di kursinya sambil meraih tangan Chanyeol untuk ia genggam.

Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat mendapat lirikan nakal dari Baekhyun saat film menayangkan adegan ciuman. Saat Baekhyun sedang terfokus dengan tontonannya, Chanyeol lebih sibuk memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Pikirannya benar-benar dipenuhi pertanyaan random. Apakah dirinya benar-benar bisa menduakan pacar sebaik, seasik dan se-adorable Baekhyun? Ia harap ingatannya segera pulih, agar urusan ini bisa dengan cepat ia luruskan. Chanyeol harus mengambil keputusan yang tegas dan harus merubah sikapnya jika ia benar-benar melakukan hal semenjijikan selingkuh.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya menikmati wajah penuh ekspresi Baekhyun, ia merasakan getaran pada sakunya. Dengan malas Chanyeol melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu quality time-nya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol blank saat melihat nama Luhan di panggilan masuk. Ia bisa merasakan keraguan dan rasa bimbang dalam dirinya saat memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Luhan tadi siang. Tanpa disadari Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencuri pandang ke layar hp Chanyeol dan tatapan matanya meneduh, ia menekan sakit hatinya dan berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

 _ **My Luluvely is calling**_ **...**

 **.**

 **.**

Hai... Tiba-tiba aku ngerasa punya hutang dan tiba-tiba kepingin nulis dan tiba-tiba udah nulis walaupun sedikit. Yah, dikit-dikit lama-lama menjadi bukit.

Terima kasih buat yang mau baca. Love ya..

Ig : cussonsbaekby


	5. Chapter 5- A Surprise?

"Ini helmnya, thanks ya udah nganterin," ucap Baekhyun sambil makein helm yang barusan dipake sama dia ke kepala Chanyeol. Barusan Chanyeol rela ngga pake helm demi keselamatan Baekhyun, katanya.

Gombalan Chanyeol lagi ngga mempan sama Baekhyun karena _mood_ lelaki itu benar-benar lagi _down_.

Chanyeol ngangguk, mungkin kerasa kalo Baekhyun lagi bete, dia ngga tau kalo Baekhyun tau kalo Luhan dari tadi telpon ke Chanyeol, karena bingung mau ngapa akhirnya hp-nya dimatiin sekalian.

"Kenapa belum pergi?" tanya Baekhyun karena Chanyeol cuma plonga-plongo diem ga jelas, kayak orang mikir keras tapi Baekhyun ngga paham Chanyeol mikirin apa. "Mending lo langsung pulang, takut Mama nyariin."

Antara Baekhyun ngelarang Chanyeol buat main (dalam hati Baekhyun nentang banget Chanyeol dateng ke Luhan), sama khawatir Mama Park bingung karena anaknya yg paska kecelakaan belum pulang ke rumah.

Chanyeol ngangguk, "Oke, besok berangkat bareng?"

"Besok gue ngga ada kelas. Yang ada kelas kan lo, jam 1."

Chanyeol ngangguk lalu ngegas motornya, dan ga lupa ngasih senyum ke Baekhyun. "Gue duluan ya!"

Setelah motor Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun, tanpa sadar Baekhyun menghela napas. Satu menit lebih dia cuma berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya, masih ngga bisa ngilangin sakit hati pas inget kalo Luhan masih ngubungin pacarnya.

Satu persatu Baekhyun membawa langkahnya tanpa arah sampe dia tiba di area bermain anak-anak. Baekhyun duduk di ayunan, enak nih kayaknya ngalamun sambil ayun-ayun.

"Heh gue kira ada setan, jam segini ayunan masih gerak-gerak." Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya pas denger ada suara yang perlahan terdengar dekat dengannya. Jongin ada di sana, lagi jalan ngedeket ke arah Baekhyun.

"Nih ada setan luar biasa seksi." Baekhyun berusaha melucu. Ngga mau kesedihannya diliat sama orang lain. Apalagi Jongin. Jongin ngga ngerespon lelucon Baekhyun tapi terus saja memandang lelaki itu, hingga Baekhyun salah tingkah sendiri. "Apa sih lo liatnya gitu amat."

"Jangan galau terus napa, lo mungkin bisa nyembunyiin kesakitan lo di hadapan yang lain, tapi ngga buat gue." Jongin duduk di ayunan sebelah Baekhyun. Menyadari kalo Baekhyun tu lagi sedih.

"Kenapa sih, Chanyeol ngga kaya lo, Jong?" tanya Baekhyun, lebih seperti berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa gue bisa cinta segini dalem ke dia?"

Jongin ngelus-elus bahu Baekhyun dengan lembut, jarang-jarang dia mau ndengerin curhatan dari orang lain, tapi orang lain ini beda cuy, ini Baekhyun.

"Kita ngga bisa milih pada siapa kita bakal jatuh cinta. Tapi seenggaknya kita bisa milih, mau lari atau tetap tinggal."

Baekhyun ketawa pas denger ucapan dari Jongin, sedangkan Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan heran.

"Ngapa lo ketawa?"

"Geli denger kalimat gituan dari lo." Baekhyun masih aja ketawa.

"Cantik banget lo kalo lagi ketawa gini."

Dengan perlahan tawa dan senyum Baekhyun luntur, kini dia fokus bales tatapan Jongin yang natap tulus ke arahnya. Baekhyun bener-bener salah tingkah dan bingung mau ngomong apa kalo Jongin udah kayak gini.

"Jangan gitu lah, jong. Gue jadi semakin merasa bersalah."

"Maka dari itu lo ga boleh sedih. Gue pengen ninju Chanyeol kalo dia selalu bikin lo sedih gini," ucap Jongin penuh penekanan, Baekhyun masih ngga mau natap ke mata Jongin. Jongin tau dia udah bikin Baekhyun ngga nyaman, tapi dia bener-bener ngga suka liat lelaki itu sedih. "Gue ngga nglepasin lo buat disakitin sama dia terus, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tetep diem sambil ngayunin ayunannya dengan pelan.

"Baek.."

"Gue ngga tau, Jongin, gue ngga tau! Gue ngga tau kenapa gue bisa balik lagi ke Chanyeol padahal gue tau dia ada main di belakang gue. Gue coba buat ninggalin dia, tapi pas ketemu dia lagi, natap matanya lagi, gue bisa kalah. Gue juga ngga mau kayak gini - "

"Huussst ..." Jongin meluk Baekhyun dengan lembut, Baekhyun mulai terisak karena sesak yang dia rasa. "Maafin gue udah mojokin lo. Bukannya ngehibur."

"Kenapa hati gue berpaling dari lo, Jongin. Harusnya dulu lo ngga ngenalin gue ke Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun di tengah isakannya.

Jongin tersenyum miris, "Kalo gue tau gue bakalan ditinggalin sama lo gara-gara dia, ngga bakalan sudi gue ngenalin lo ama Chanyeol, baek."

.

.

"Sehun. _Please_ jujur ke gue, sebenernya ada hubungan apa antara Baekhyun sama Jongin?" Sehun terkejut. Jam 10 malam ada yang membunyikan bel dan pertanyaan itu terlontar tepat setelah ia membuka pintu.

"Chanyeol? Sini masuk dulu." Walaupun masih bingung dan terkejut karena pertanyaan Chanyeol, Sehun masih cukup waras untuk tidak membiarkan tamunya berdiri di depan pintu. "Mau minum apa?"

"Makasih, ngga usah, Hun. Gue mau lo jawab pertanyaan gue." Sehun duduk di kursi seberangnya Chanyeol dan menimbang-nimbang, Chanyeol terlihat sangat penasaran dan hubungan Baekhyun dan Jongin memang bukanlah sebuah rahasia.

"Jongin itu mantannya Baekhyun."

Chanyeol _trance_ untuk beberapa saat.

"Hah, mantan?" bisik Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri, masih menatap Sehun penuh tanda tanya karena pernyataan lelaki itu. "Gue... Gue udah tau kalau mereka mantan?"

"Lo yang ngerebut Baekhyun dari Jongin, _bro_ ," jelas Sehun lagi. Chanyeol tambah kaget pas denger perkataan Sehun. "Waktu itu, Jongin sama Baekhyun pacaran. Kita bareng-bareng main ke rumah Jongin dan pas itu Baekhyun ada di sana. Itu adalah pertemuan pertama lo sama Baekhyun."

Chanyeol masih belum ngerti.

"Terus, kenapa bisa berakhir dengan gue sama Baekhyun pacaran?"

Sehun menghela napas lagi dan mulai meragu, apa dia udah ngambil keputusan yang tepat dengan membicarakan ini ke Chanyeol?

"Hun," Chanyeol natap Sehun dengan tatapan memohon, " _please_..."

"Singkatnya, Baekhyun tertarik ke lo dan lo respon ke dia. Lo tau kan kalo Baekhyun orangnya tegas, kalo iya ya iya, kalo ngga ya ngga. Pas Baekhyun ngerasa kalo dia udah berpaling ke lo, Baekhyun jujur ke Jongin dan mereka putus. Jongin marah besar ke kalian berdua. Tapi itu ngga bertahan lama, karena Jongin seneng liat Baekhyun bahagia sama lo."

Penjelasan dari Sehun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol cengo. Sejahat itukah ia? Tegakah dia sama temen seperjuangannya Jongin? Masa iya dia nikung pacar sahabatnya sendiri.

"Gue... Bisa ngelakuin itu?" tanya Chanyeol ragu. Dia berharap Sehun geleng-geleng, terus senyum jenaka dan bilang kalo dia cuma bercanda. Tapi Sehun mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajah yang serius.

Satu lagi yang perlu Chanyeol konfirmasiin ke Sehun.

"Terus, lo tau ngga hubungan gue ama Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan hati-hati, berharap Sehun juga tau tentang hubungan antara dia dan Luhan.

"Lo, udah tau tentang Luhan?" tanya Sehun juga, memastikan sejauh mana Chanyeol tahu.

"Bener apa ngga kalo gue ada main sama Luhan?"

"Lo tau dari mana?"

"Jadi bener? Ya Tuhan gue kok jadi bejat gini?!"

Chanyeol jadi pusing pas tau kenyataan bahwa dirinya sudah menyakiti teman dan juga pacarnya. Sebenarnya apa yang menjadi alasan dirinya menjadi jahat seperti ini?

"Gue ngga tau kalau lo cerita ini juga ke Jongin apa ngga, tapi lo bilang ke gue kalo lo nerima Baekhyun karena pas itu lo kecewa sama Luhan. Dan lo dapet bonus karena Baekhyun itu _perfect boyfriend_ jadi lo ngga mau mutusin dia."

Chanyeol bener-bener ngga bisa ngomong apa-apa.

Awalnya, sebelum dia keluar dari kompleks rumah Baekhyun, dia puter balik motornya ke rumah pacarnya karena dia pengin ngajak Baekhyun ke rumahnya besok sore. Tapi pas liat Baekhyun jalan pelan-pelan kayak orang ling-lung, Chanyeol minggirin motornya dan ngikutin Baekhyun dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Pas dia mau deketin Baekhyun yang lagi duduk di ayunan, tiba-tiba Jongin udah duluin dia, akhirnya Chanyeol sembunyi di balik mainan prosotan dan mencoba mengira-ngira ada hubungan apa Jongin sama Baekhyun, sebelum dia dateng ke rumah Sehun dan mendapatkan fakta mengejutkan ini.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol bener-bener ngga bisa ngomong apa-apa.

Authornya juga pengin jejelin Chanyeol pake peli-nya Baekhyun.

See ya next chap!

Ig : cussonsbaekby

DM aja kalo mau ngobrol, aku ngga gigit orang kok


	6. Chapter 6-Dendam?

Hari ini Sehun, Jongin dan Chanyeol kebetulan ada kelas yang sama. Abis kelas selesai, seperti biasa Sehun ngajakin mereka ke starbucks bareng.

Jongin nyeritain cerita konyol di kelasnya kemarin dan Sehun ketawa bareng dia. Tapi beda ama Chanyeol. Jongin kebetulan mergokin Chanyeol natap ke arah dia tapi pandangannya ngga woles gitu, surem.

"Lo kenapa liatin gue gitu?" Jongin yang belum memahami suasana masih haha-hehe nanggepin tatapannya Chanyeol. "Kangen ya ama gue?"

Chanyeol yang diledek gitu ngga terpengaruh, masih aja mukanya nyurem gitu, muka orang mikir. Jongin pun akhirnya curiga, dia berniat menanyakan itu pada Sehun, tapi anehnya Sehun malah kayak gelagapan gitu.

Jongin tambah bingung.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" Jongin yang gereget akhirnya ngeletakin cup kopi yang tadi diseruputnya. "Hun, gue tanya ke lo yang lagi waras. Kalian kenapa?"

Sehun ngelirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih diem aja, terus beralih ke arah Jongin.

"Chanyeol udah tau," kata Sehun, lirih gitu.

Jongin pun mengernyit. "Tau apa?"

Sehun diem sebentar terus menghembuskan napas kasar. "Baekhyun."

Awalnya kaget pas denger Sehun nyebut Baekhyun, tapi Jongin memahami suasana dan mulai mengerti. Dia terkekeh sendiri. "Ya terus kenapa? Gue masih temen lo kan walaupun gue mantan pacar lo?"

Chanyeol masih aja mingkem. Tambah merasa bersalah karena perkataan Jongin.

"Tapi, gue jahat ke elo Jongin."

"Emang." Mereka bertiga diem-dieman. "Gue masih lapang dada kalo lo bersikap baik ke Baekhyun. Karna gue sayang ke dia."

Chanyeol memandang ke arah Jongin dengan gamang. Masih bingung dengan pemikiran dan perasaannya sendiri.

"Tapi gue masih belum nemu perasaan gue ke Baekhyun."

Jongin mendelik ngga terima, dia bangkit dari duduknya terus bisik ke Chanyeol. "Awas aja lo kalo berani nyakitin Baekhyun. Gue ngga nglepasin dia buat disakitin."

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela napas sambil ngelirik ke arah ponselnya yang terus saja menampilkan pop up pesan dan panggilan dari Luhan.

Luhan menghubunginya lebih sering daripada Baekhyun.

Atau, akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun jadi sangat jarang menghubunginya? Atau bahkan sama sekali tidak menghubunginya setelah terkahir mereka bertemu?

Lalu kenapa bukan kau yang menghubunginya dulu, Chanyeol?

Chanyeol pun meraih ponselnya dan membuka riwayat chat dari Baekhyun. Sebelum hari itu, Baekhyun sangat sering mengiriminya pesan, entah itu hal-hal sepele seperti menyuruhnya mandi atau makan, ucapan penyemangat dan foto-foto menggemaskan.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat membaca pesan-pesan itu. Hatinya menghangat, mungkin benar ia lupa ingatan, tapi perasaanya tidak lupa tentang apa yang ia rasakan.

Setelah selesai membaca riwayat pesan dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun beralih melihat riwayat pesan dari Luhan. Alis Chanyeol mengernyit karena isi obrolan mereka seperti orang pacaran, dan juga lebih sering membahas hal-hal yang kotor, tempat janjian untuk quicky dan sebagainya.

Chanyeol sadar ia benar-benar telah menjadi brengsek.

Luhan menelponnya lagi dan Chanyeol dengan mantap mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo, Luhan. Kita perlu bertemu."

Chanyeol harus meluruskan semuanya.

.

.

"Kenapa milih restoran terbuka kayak gini?" Itu adalah kalimat pertama Luhan saat mendapati Chanyeol duduk di kursi di depannya. Luhan tersenyum plus dengan kedipan mata. "Biasanya lo lebih milih ke motel?"

"Luhan." Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan kalimat provokatif Luhan.

"Hm?" Luhan hanya berdehem sambil milih-milih makanan di daftar menu.

"Apapun hubungan kita saat ini, gue minta kita kudu berenti."

Perkataan Chanyeol membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu. Ia menemukan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan kesungguhan.

"Maksud lo?"

"Gue belum inget gue sebejat apa, terus gue ama Baekhyun gimana. Gue perlu nenangin dan mikirin hidup gue yang kayaknya berantakan ga jelas gini. Gue mohon, plis, sampai semuanya jelas gue pengin kita jangan ketemuan dulu."

Luhan ketawa pas denger Chanyeol ngomong. Hell. "Gampang banget ya lo setelah lo make gue buat pelampiasan?"

"Gue malah jadiin Baekhyun sebagai pelampiasan karena lo dulu selingkuh dari gue! Tapi gue begonya malah nyakitin Baekhyun buat pengkhianat macam lo!"

Kepala Chanyeol nyut-nyutan dan ngga sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan. Tentang perselingkuhan Luhan dan hubungan cintanya. Bahkan Chanyeol kaget dengan perkataannya sendiri. Dia mulai ingat dan menyadari hubungan dirinya, Luhan, dan Baekhyun.

Luhan pun terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia gelagapan karena Chanyeol kembali mengungkit kesalahannya dulu.

"Tapi lo kan udah maafin gue."

"Gimana kalo gue bilang, gue manfaatin lo, gue pengen ngerusak lo, gue pengin bikin lo bergantung ke gue kayak yang gue rasain ke lo dulu, terus gue ninggalin lo."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terkejut dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Semua keping-keping ingatannya perlahan menjadi satu.

Sejauh ini, Chanyeol menyimpulkan bahwa dahulu, hubungannya dan Luhan kandas karena Luhan selingkuh dengan orang lain. Baekhyun datang dan menjadi pacarnya, tapi karena Luhan mendekatinya kembali, Chanyeol menerimanya untuk balas dendam. Begitukah?

Sebegitu dendamnya kah ia pada Luhan?

"Ch... Chanyeol?" Setelah beberapa detik hening, Luhan memanggil Chanyeol karena terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Bukankah lebih baik kita mengakhirinya baik-baik?"

.

.

Gemerincing lonceng terdengar saat pintu restoran terbuka. Baekhyun masuk mengikuti Kyungsoo yang masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu.

"Bener-bener brengsek." Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo pas denger desisan Kyungsoo barusan.

Baekhyun liat Luhan lagi duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang. Seseorang itu bangkit dan berbalik, Chanyeol terdiam sebentar pas tau kalo Baekhyun lagi di sana.

Hatinya lega karena setelah seminggu lebih dia ngga liat Baekhyun, akhirnya wajah manis itu membali dilihatnya.

Bukan suatu kebetulan mereka bertemu di sini. Chanyeol lah yang mengajak Baekhyun untuk bertemu. Rencananya, setelah menemui Luhan, ia berniat menemui Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Baekhyun tapi Kyungsoo udah dorong bahu Chanyeol sebelum dia deket ke Baekhyun. "Maksud lo apa gitu nunjukin kalo lo lagi jalan sama Luhan ke Baekhyun? Busuk lo!"

Chanyeol ngga kenal nih orang di depannya siapa, tapi ia bisa menebak kalo lelaki di depannya ini temennya Baekhyun.

"Bukan gitu, gue mau ngomong sama Baekhyun." Chanyeol nyoba jelasin ke Kyungsoo yang masih nyolot-nyolit terus.

Akhirnya Baekhyun jalan ngedeket terus nyentuh bahu Kyungsoo dan nyuruh dia buat diem.

"Gue mau ngomong ama lo." Yang Baekhyun maksud itu Chanyeol. Lalu beralih ke arah Kyungsoo, "Lo nunggu gue di parkiran aja ya Kyungsoo."

"Ngga, gue ngga mau lo disakitin - "

"Plis..." Melihat Baekhyun yang memohon gitu, Kyungsoo akhirnya ngalah. Dia melotot ke arah Chanyeol.

"Awas aja kalo Baekhyun nangis!" Ancam Kyungsoo sambil membuat gestur gorok di lehernya.

Baekhyun jalan duluan, Chanyeol ngikutin. Sampe di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang Baekhyun berenti jalan, dia duduk di tempat duduk panjang yang ada di situ, Chanyeol pun duduk di sampingnya.

"Lo mutusin gue sehari sebelum lo kecelakaan."

Itu kalimat Baekhyun.

Mendengarnya, bahu Chanyeol menegang. Ia kaget. Fakta baru apalagi ini?

"Lo bilang mau mastiin sesuatu. Gue ga mau putus dari lo karena gue sayang ke lo dan gue tau lo sayang juga ke gue. Tapi lo masih ada rasa ke Luhan," lanjut Baekhyun sambil menatap sepatunya, tidak mau melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Serius gue mutusin lo?" tanya Chanyeol di tengah kebingungannya.

Baekhyun cuma ngangguk. "Maaf gue ngga jujur sama lo pas bilang gue pacar lo. Haha, ngga tau diri banget ya gue."

Tawa Baekhyun terdengar sangat hambar. Ia bisa merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit saat ia mengakui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi seenggaknya udah ngga ada kejanggalan di hatinya karena dia udah jujur.

Chanyeol yang masih belum menemukan keping ingatannya masih memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia sungguh lelah karena ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

"Lebih baik lo jangan muncul dulu di depan gue ya Yeol, biar gue gampang move on." Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol buru-buru genggam tangan Baekhyun. Entah kenapa denger Baekhyun bilang gitu dia ngerasa sakit.

"Gue udah mutusin hubungan gue sama Luhan. Entah gue ngga tau hubungan apa itu, tapi gue udahan sama dia!" Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, lalu denga pelan ia melepas genggaman tangan dari lelaki itu. "Lebih baik kita pisahan dulu, biar lo pastiin perasaan lo yang bener itu buat siapa, oke?"

.

.

Oke Baek.. Siap laksanakan! Hehe xD

Yakin Bisa Pasti Bisa!

Hai hai hai ni haoooo aing balik...

Maapin ya tengah malem aku lagi pengin nulis, maaf jadi nyampah di notif.

Ig : cussonsbaekby


	7. Chapter 7-doeloe

_**Chapter ini full nyeritain jaman doeloe**_..

Hope you enjoy!

.

.

Pertama gue liat Chanyeol, dia lagi gitaran sama Jongin dan temen-temennya. Waktu itu gue kesel karena Jongin nolak ajakan kencan gue, karena alesan dia mau latian band sama temen-temennya.

Chanyeol si biasa aja, maksud gue, dia ganteng sih, tapi gue nggak mematok bahwa 'ganteng' masuk kategori pertama dalam kamus percintaan gue. Awalnya, gue sama Chanyeol itu sama kayak hubungan gue sama temen-temen Jongin yang lain.

Gue akrab sama dia karena kita sama-sama suka maen game, terus juga ternyata kita ada dalam beberapa kelas yang sama. Hingga hari itu terjadi, hari di mana hubungan gue, Chanyeol, dan Jongin jadi berubah.

"Loh ternyata lagi tapa lo di bawah pohon gini," celetuk gue pas liat Chanyeol lagi tiduran di bawah pohon gede di sekitar fakultas gue. Tempat ini sepi, cuma ada beberapa orang yang lewat. Gue ngedeket ke Chanyeol, dia buka mata sebentar terus senyum dikit doang, bener-bener ga ikhlas senyumnya. Bikin gue penasaran. Akhirnya gue ngedeket ke dia dan duduk di atas rumput, tepat di sebelah dia.

"Kenapa muka lo kusut gitu?" tanya gue. Tapi dia kayak ga ada tanda-tanda mau jawab, gue akhirnya kesel juga kan. Akhirnya gue nyenggol kaki panjangnya pake kaki gue. "Heh songong!"

"Mending lo mingkem deh Baek."

Dingin. Nyebelin. Pas denger itu rasanya jantung gue mak-deg gitu. Coba lo yang digituin, sakit tapi tak berdarah kan, lah lebay gue kumat.

Akhirnya gue kesel kan, langsung berdiri. Mungkin Chanyeol lagi _bad mood_ terus gue ganggu dia, jadi suasana hatinya tambah buruk.

Tanpa ngeliat ke Chanyeol lagi, gue berniat jalan ngejauh dari dia, tapi kaki Chanyeol ngejagal kaki gue dan gue jatoh di sebelah kakinya Chanyeol.

Gue ngaduh sakit terus langsung ngadep ke arah Chanyeol. Perasaan gue, antara kesel sama seneng pas liat Chanyeol ketawa gitu. Manis banget, seenggaknya mukanya ngga seasem tadi lah.

"HAHAHAHAHA..."

"Mingkem ngga lo!"

"HAHAHAHA..."

Dia ketawa terus, sebenernya gue seneng dia udah ngga cemberut lagi, tapi masa iya gue biarin dia ketawa gitu di atas penderitaan gue. Akhirnya gue nyubit paha dia sampe dia mohon ampun.

Gue bangkit lagi dan berniat pergi. Tapi suara Chanyeol bikin gue berenti. "Mau kemana lo?"

"Bukannya lo mau berduaan ama pohon ini?" Gue mendelik ke Chanyeol. Dia ketawa lagi.

"Gue pengen sama lo, sini duduk lagi di sebelah gue." Gue masih sok jual mahal sambil bersedekap dada. Enak aja udah ngomong kasar gitu ke gue terus narik ulur gue. "Iya deh maaf, gue emang lagi darah tinggi."

Chanyeol udahan ketawanya, terus narik pelan tangan gue biar gue ngedeket dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

Pas gue udah rileks duduknya, Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya ke samping, terus nyenderin kepalanya ke pundak gue. Buset. Jantung gue dag dig der ga keruan.

Ya Tuhan gue kudu gimana? Apa-apaan sih nih jantung pake ada perasaan gini ke orang selain Jongin?

"Chanyeol?" Gue rada gerak-gerakin bahu gue, ngode biar dia bangkit. Tapi dia malah makin ngusakin kepalanya ke leher gue, rambutnya yang lembut bikin gue geli karena nempel di leher gue.

"Please, bentar aja. Gue lagi butuh ini."

Gue kicep.

Bener kan dia emang lagi _bad mood,_ entah karena apa. Entahlah, sebagai teman, kalo ini buat dia lebih baik, gue bisa bantu.

Tapi, gue takut pas mengartikan perasaan yang lagi gue rasain sekarang.

"Gue baru pernah cinta sama orang selain keluarga gue, sayang yang benar-benar sayang."

Nah, dia curhat kan. Ngga papa, sebagai temen yang baik kan tugas gue dengerin dia.

Tapi, Gawat, suara dia yang kedengerennya deket banget ama kuping gue bikin suasana hati gue tambah ngga keruan.

"Gue baru pernah ngerasain sakit gini," lanjut Chanyeol. Dari perkataannya, mungkin dia lagi berantem sama Luhan.

"Kenapa? Luhan selingkuh?" celetuk gue asal. Tapi gue ga bisa respon apa-apa pas Chanyeol malah ngangguk dua kali.

"HAH? SERIUS?" Chanyeol ngangguk lagi.

"Gue masih kurang ngerti apa yang kurang dari gue, gue selalu berusaha bikin dia seneng pas sama gue. Tapi kenapa Luhan tega ngelakuin itu?"

Nada suara Chanyeol sedih banget gue dengernya. Yakali, orang ganteng macam Chanyeol, ya walaupun ngga pinter-pinter banget, konyol juga, lumayan tajir, ada gitu ya yang nyelingkuhin orang macam dia.

Akhirnya gue melas juga ke dia. Secara refleks gue ngelus kepala dia yang masih nyender ke bahu gue.

"Ngga ada yang salah sama lo, dianya aja yang ngga bersyukur punya orang hebat kayak lo dan lebih milih yang lain. Kalo lo pikir orang macam dia masih butuh diperjuangin, kejar. Tapi, kalo lo mau ngasih perhatian lo ke orang lain, ya cari aja yang lain. Kayak orang di dunia cuma dia aja apa."

Sebenernya ngga sadar gue ngomong, asal nyeplos aja. Tapi pas Chanyeol cuma diem aja pas gue selesai ngomong, gue jadi mikir, apa gue terlalu ikut campur ya ke urusan dia? Atau terlalu kasar gue ngomongnya? Ah bodo amat. Gue aja ngga keruan gini pas deketan ama Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol duduk tegak, ngga lagi nyender ke gue. Jadinya tangan gue yang tadinya ngelus rambutnya jadi ngambang di udara. Tapi bukan itu yang ngebikin gue tambah ser, tangan gue digenggam sama Chanyeol, sambil diliatin intens gitu. Terus dia natap ke gue sambil diem, gilak, tambah menggila ini detakan jantung gue.

Gue ngga tau gimana dia mulai, tiba-tiba sekarang gue udah ngerasain bibir gue udah basah, pipi gue anget karena jempol Chanyeol ngelus-elus pipi gue, terus badan gue udah mau nempel aja ke badan Chanyeol.

Itulah awal dimana gue bener-bener ngerasa bersalah sama Jongin, dan awal cerita gue dan Chanyeol dimulai.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, gue selalu dirundung rasa bersalah, apalagi kalau gue lagi bareng Jongin. Gue ngerasa udah patahin kepercayaan gue ke Jongin. Gue emang sayang ke dia, tapi gue juga ngga bisa nyangkal kalo gue juga ada rasa sama Chanyeol.

Udah lebih dari dua minggu juga gue ngga ketemu sama Chanyeol, tiap gue tau kalo Jongin mau ada acara ama Chanyeol _and the gank,_ gue pasti ngga ikut gabung kayak sebelum-sebelumnya. Gue masih belum bisa memahami dan ngontrol perasaan gue pas liat Chanyeol, juga belum bisa bayangin gimana nanti gue ngadepin Chanyeol.

Tapi, mungkin inilah takdir. Secara ngga sengaja gue ketemu Chanyeol, dia lagi mainin gitarnya Jongin sambil senderan di ranjang. Pas gue buka pintu dan berenti gerak karena kaget dengan keberadaan dia, Chanyeol dongak dan bales tatapan gue.

Deg deg deg serrr...

Mampooss

Mungkin selama beberapa detik, gue sama Chanyeol cuma diem sambil pandang-pandangan. Dan dari ini gue ngerasain kalo gue bener-bener ada rasa ama ni orang.

Gawat.

"Eng.. Jongin lagi mandi," ucap Chanyeol canggung setelah mengalihkan pandangannya ke gitarnya lagi. Mungkin dia juga sama ngerasa ngga enaknya kayak gue.

"Eh.. iya," jawab gue dengan canggung juga. Akhirnya gue duduk di sofa tunggal yang ada di pojokan kamar Jongin sambil mainin hp random. Bangsat si Jongin mandi lama bener, biasanya juga kayak mandi kayak capung yang cuma nempel air.

Pintu kamar kebuka dan Jongin muncul dari sana dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Baekhyun kok belum sampe ya."

Dia belum liat gue di pojokan nih.

"Tuh.." Chanyeol bilang tanpa ngeliat gue ataupun nunjuk pake tangan.

Jongin noleh dan ketawa kecil pas ngeliat gue lagi enak-enak mojok di sofa. "Hey, abis lo imut kecil gitu sih jadi gue ngga liat. Udah lama?"

Jongin duduk ngusel di sebelah gue dan ngecup pipi gue sekali.

"Itu sih dasar mata lo aja yang boleran," jawab gue asal, entah kenapa gue refleks ngeliat ke Chanyeol dan mergokin dia lagi ngelirik ke atah gue dan Jongin. Gue jadi ngerasa ngga enak. Akhirnya gue bangkit dan ngeringin rambut Jongin yang abis dikeramasin.

Ini si Jongin malah tambah memperburuk keadaan, dengan santai dia meluk perut gue terus ngusel di sana.

"Lepas ngga?" perintah gue ke Jongin sambil gerak-gerakin tubuh gue.

"Kalo ngga, lo mau apa?" Nih kan dia malah main- main lagi. Gue ngelirik lagi ke Chanyeol dan dia masih merhatiin gue sama Jongin. Yaelah kenapa kudu madep sini si bro..

Gue akhirnya narik rambut Jongin ke belakang, Jongin tereak-tereak minta dilepasin dan akhirnya nglepasin pelukannya di perut gue. Nih alien satu emang kudu dikasarin. Ngga papa lah dapet cemberutan dari Jongin sebentar, daripada Chanyeol ngeliatin gue pake tatapan laser gitu kan.

"Gue jemput keponakan gue dulu ya di ujung kompleks," kata Jongin sambil ngetik di hp-nya. Lah ngapain sih dia pake mau ninggalin gue di sini.

"Yaelah udah di ujung kompleks kenapa pake dijemput sih Jong? Kalo takut kesasar tinggal liat google maps," celetuk gue rada kesel karena gue ga mau ditinggal berdua sama Chanyeol. Plis ya.

"Masalahnya dia naik bus, terus barang bawaannya banyak jadi susah bawanya kalo sendiri. Jangan jadi jahat ah, kenapa, ngga mau ditinggal ama gue?" Jongin nanggepinnya malah becanda.

"Yaudah gue ikut."

"Ya terus kalo lo ikut, ntar lo gue tinggal di sana? Gue ama Yerin kan ntar boncengan."

Nah bener juga. Gue diem bentar. Ya udah deh bentar doang kan.

"Tapi ngga pake lama!"

Jongin bangkit terus ngecup pipi gue lagi.

"Gue tinggal bentar ya Yeol!" ucap Jongin ke Chanyeol sambil make jaketnya. Chanyeol cuma ngangguk-ngangguk sambil senyum. Terus pas Jongin udah keluar, Chanyeol tiba-tiba madep gue, bangsat. Gue jadi ketahuan lagi merhatiin dia kan. Tapi anehnya gue sulit buat mengalihkan pandangam gue dari dia. Gawat.

"Gue.. gue mau ambil minum dulu. Lo mau?" Akhirnya gue berdiri dan nawarin dia minum. Dia ngga jawab tapi tetep ngeliatin gue sambil diem gitu. Lah gue kan jadi salah tingkah. Akhirnya gue berniat keluar aja karena Chanyeol ga jawab gue.

"Ada yang ngga beres dalam diri gue, setelah gue cium lo, gue ngga bisa berenti mikirin lo."

Anjeeeeeeng.

Ucapan Chanyeol seketika membuat gue berenti melangkah dan berbalik ngadep dia. Ngga diduga, dia udah berdiri dan lagi jalan ngedeket ke gue.

Dobel anjeeeeeng.

"Gue salah karena sayang sama pacar temen gue. Tapi gue bener-bener ngga bisa lupain perasaan gue. Dan gue tau lo gitu juga kan?" Suara rendahnya bener-bener super bangsat. Gue kayak kesihir dan masuk ke tatapan dia dan ngangguk.

Tapi ngga boleh, inget Baek, lo punya Jongin!

"NGGA!" Gue tiba-tiba tereak. "Gila lo Yeol. Ngga mungkin, gue sayang ke Jongin. Yang kemaren itu gue cuma khilaf. Ya, ya, khilaf.."

Gue melangkah mundur tapi tangan Chanyeol narik gue buat lebih deket ke dia, telapak tangannya nangkup wajah gue dan wajahnya ngedeket, dia natap gue deket banget, rasanya jantung gue mau meledak dan deluruh badan gue panas.

"Lo punya rasa ke gue juga, kan? Ngga papa Baek, kita bisa ngomong ke Jongin, atau backstreet aja di belakang dia."

Gila.

Gue dorong Chanyeol terus nampar dia. Ngga nyangka Chanyeol bakal ngomong gitu.

"Sinting ya lo! Lo gini karena abis dikhianatin Luhan, kan? Lo mungkin cuma mau balas dendam, atau lo lagi nyari pelampiasan. Pengecut lo! Selesaiin masalah lo, jangan jadiin gue buat ngancurin pertemanan lo sama Jongin!" tereak gue di depan wajah Chanyeol. Mungkin gue emang salah karena naroh rasa ke orang lain selain pacar gue, gue sadari itu. Tapi Chanyeol emang lagi dalam kondisi patah hati. Dia mungkin jadiin gue buat pelampiasannya dia doang.

Gue balik karena ngga tahan liat tatapan dia yang datar gitu ke gue. Pas gue udah mau keluar, gue sempet denger sayup-sayup suara sedih Chanyeol.

"Gue emang lagi patah hati, tapi perasaan gue ke lo bukan untuk nutupin luka itu, Baek. Lo ada di samping luka itu, tumbuh sendiri dan tambah gede tanpa gue sadari." Hening sebentar, "Tapi lo bener, gue bejat karena ada keinginan ngambil lo dari Jongin. Maaf."

Gue masih berdiri sambil mikir dan Chanyeol gantiin gue buka pintu kamar dan keluar dari sini.

Ninggalin gue sendiri.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini lo kenapa sih baek, diajak ketemu susah. Dipeluk ngga mau, dicium apalagi. Lo juga jadi diem gini kan aneh."

Komplainan si Jongin. Setelah seminggu gue ngehindar dari dia, akhirnya gue nyanggupin ajakan dia buat ketemuan.

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian di kamar Jongin waktu itu. Dan gue bener-bener ngga bisa tenang dalam seminggu ini, wajah kecewa Chanyeol selalu kebayang. Perasaan yang gue punya ke dia juga semakin kerasa. Tiap Jongin ngechat atau ngajak ketemu, gue bener-bener ngerasa bersalah ke dia.

"Lo ada masalah ama Chanyeol kan? Mama bilang pas itu dia denger suara lo tereak. Lo bertengkar ama Chanyeol?" Mendengar nama Chanyeol melebar, gue langsung madep ke Jongin, dia terus ngangguk-angguk ngerti. "Oke jadi Chanyeol, kenapa? Ada apa lo sama dia?"

"Ngga ada apa-apa!" jawab gue cepet. Malah si Jongin tambah natap gue dengan tatapan curiga.

"Gue malah jadi yakin ada sesuatu. Bilang aja Baek, gue bukan kenal lo seminggu dua minggu. Bilang aja."

Perkataan Jongin menampar telak keadaan gue sekarang. Bener, gue sama Jongin udah dari lama, dari hanya jadi temen, sampai temem istimewa. Tega-teganya gue ngelakuin ini ke Jongin?

"Loh kenapa nangis, Baek? Udah-udah ngga papa kalo ga mau ngomong. Cup cup.." Jongin heboh sendiri pas gue tanpa sengaja nangis. Gue ngga bisa nanggepin perasaan bersalah gue sama Jongin. Gue ngga bisa ngekhianatin Jongin gini.

"Jongin. Gue suka sama Chanyeol," ucap gue dengan satu tarikan napas. Jongin ngehentiin gerakannya dan ngerileksin duduk dia sambil natap gue dengan tatapan ngga percaya. Sebenernya gue ngga mau nyakitin dia gini, tapi bakalan lebih sakit kalo gue bagi perasaan gue ke yang lain. "Maaf, gue ngga milih buat suka ke dia. Ini terjadi begitu aja. Maaf banget."

.

.

Mana mungkin Jongin ngga marah. Dia mungkin marah setengah mati karena pacar dan temennya saling nyimpen perasaan. Tapi gue lupa kalo dia diem-diem orang yang pengertian. Setelah lebih dari dua bulan diemin gue, akhirnya dia bilang kalau dia ikhlas nglepasin gue.

"Kenapa gue nahan lo di gue kalo akhirnya gue ngerasa lo bukan dimiliki gue?"

Itu yang dikatakan Jongin yang akhirnya gue jadi temenan baik ama dia. Juga sama Chanyeol.

Satu bulan setelahnya, hubungan gue sama Chanyeol membaik dan naik tingkat jadi teman istimewa. Kami pacaran.

Mungkin apa yang gue alamin sekarang adalah karma karena gue dulu jahat ke Jongin.

.

.

How?


End file.
